Screwed Up
by smileedudes
Summary: If its not love, then what kind of screwed up feeling is it?   Just for you Bamon fans!:D
1. Chapter 1

"Well little witch" Damon sighed "looks like your powers led us on a wild goose chase, again" he made sure to emphasise the last word. Bonnie looked over her shoulder at the vampire behind her and shook her head "No they didn't, it's just whatever I keep picking up moves too fast for me to keep track of" she said letting her magic flow freely around her trying to pick up a trace of power emerging from something else. She didn't know how or why she kept picking up this force maybe it's because her magic naturally latched onto the most powerful thing in its reach or maybe it was purposely connecting to her, but what she did know was that this power was evil. It was cold and dark and sometimes when she tried to hold onto it for too long it made her feel sick and made her head pound. The first time she had followed the source of the power she had ended up at the forest at the edge of Mystic Falls but found nothing there, the second time she had ended up at the Lockwood estate and now she was here, in front of the Mystic Falls lake, where they usually had parties in the summer and where Bonnie had her first kiss. She let her tendrils of magic retract back into her. "Well" she said turning around and looking at her surroundings "Whatever was here" she said stopping to face Damon "isn't now" she shrugged.

Damon sighed running his hands over his face; he was sick and tired of the little witch being wrong and him wasting his time following her to make sure she didn't get hurt, all because Elena had asked him too. "So you screwed up again" he groaned turning his back on Bonnie and walking back to his car, he assumed she'd follow him. "Excuse me?" Bonnie whispered narrowing her eyes. Damon turned surprised she hadn't followed him "Well this isn't the first time you've been wrong is it" Damon stated "Its not like I haven't got better things to be doing than following you around town just because your witchy radar picked something weird up that most likely doesn't even exist" he answered her with a quick shrug.

Bonnie clenched her fists together at her sides 'Witchy radar' she thought to herself clenching her fists even tighter 'Screwed up' her knuckles were turning white now. She could feel the anger building inside her. How dare he try and blame her for whatever it was getting away. How un-grateful and insolent could one person be? "So it's my fault?" she hissed through clenched teeth.

"Your powers that led us her, your powers that got it wrong, your powers that were to slow, your powers that screwed up" he counted each statement out on his fingers holding his hand out to show her how many reasons why it was her fault. Bonnie winced at the last reason, mentally daring him to say it again just to give her a reason to attack him.

"I didn't screw up" she spat, stepping towards him. "I followed it didn't I, I mean surely you can sense something's been here?" she lowered her voice "Or are you just that blind and wrapped up in your own little self absorbed fantasies to notice?" she asked glaring straight at the vampire. She waited for his answer.

Damon just smiled a very fake and sarcastic smile and said "Its ok Bonnie, you just have to accept in life that everyone screws up once in a while" he nodded his head in her direction once he'd finished, as if he was trying to make a point.

That was it. The mental stick in Bonnie's head just snapped. She'd had enough of him following her around, mocking, irritating and provoking her. Well that was it, she was about to retaliate. "You know what Damon?" Bonnie screamed "Your the one that screwed up, you've screwed up your whole life" her heart began to slam against her chest as the adrenaline kicked in "That's why Katherine didn't want you, that's why she left you even after she'd changed you" she could see his eyes growing darker but she carried on "That's why Elena still prefers your little brother, even though he's Klaus's zombie, and he's running around doing his dirty work, doing things that gives Elena nightmares" she could of sworn his eyes were at least two shades darker and his jaw was clenched so tight she was sure he was crushing his own bone, but the anger radiated from her in harsh waves and she couldn't stop them she had to finish what she started "And even your brother spent half his immortal life trying to get away from you" her eyes were stinging now with tears of anger "So maybe you should accept that you 'screwed up in life' and get off my back!" this time she screamed so loud she could swear she tore her throat. Damon was silent, his eyes were no longer blue but black, she could see the veins in his neck pushing up against his skin and she knew right then that she'd pushed him too far. She took a step back as if trying to escape the tension that was building like a wall between him, but he followed her taking a larger step. "D-Damon" she stuttered taking another few steps back, Damon followed her not saying a word. She turned slightly and looked over her shoulder, she was only a meter or so away from the edge above the lake, she knew from summers long ago the edge wasn't to high up, just a couple of metres they used to jump off it in long lines together holding hands. But this was different she was pretty sure he had no intention of jumping in alongside her "Damon stop" she said holding her arm out with her palm facing him.

Damon was no longer listening to her, he saw her say his name and watched as her lips shaped around the first letter twice, she was stuttering. She was scared. He didn't care because he was too busy raking over and over the venomous outburst she had suddenly had moments ago. He watched her raise her hand for him to stop. But he did the opposite. He shot forwards launching her backwards over the edge into the water below her, he did not expect however for her to magically latch herself to him and to cause him to topple over the edge with her.

Bonnie didn't know at what point she had joined herself to Damon, but she didn't really have much time to think about it because before she knew it she had been plunged into a bitter cold abyss and was struggling to keep her head above the water. She was kicking her legs frantically, and using her hands to claw her way up. Eventually she broke the surface, her chest felt like it was being stabbed by tiny shards of ice and her muscles had locked in terrible cramp. To stop her from going under again, she clung to the strongest and sturdiest thing she could find, sadly that was Damon. She tightened her grip on his leather jacket scrunching it up in her fist, her body was pressed to his trying to find warmth. Her breath was coming in sharp gasps, and her teeth were chattering slightly. She twisted her head round to face him, she had channelled as much anger into her eyes as she possibly could, but when she was about to give him a steely glance that should of literally killed him, she was faced by two pale blue saddened eyes. His hair nearly hung over his eyes, his eyelashes seemed to have darkened now they were wet, small droplets over water ran down his face and dripped off the edge of his nose. His breathing was low and his breath was warm as it washed over Bonnies face tickling her lips. "Bonnie" he whispered lacing a hand around her waist. It stirred the water around her causing cold to wash over her back, pulling her from his hypnotizing gaze. That's when reality hit her, he was the reason she was freezing cold and soaking wet, he was the reason she nearly drowned, and now she clutched to him as if he was her life support. She pushed herself away from him immediately, burning his head with an aneurism. "You asshole!" she spat, swimming to the edge of the lake and pulling herself from the water, her legs ached and her chest burned but she managed to get away. She looked back over her shoulder, she couldn't see him she imagined the pain of aneurism and the cold water had been too much and he'd just sunk to the bottom. He didn't need air anyway rite?

Bonnie could her shoes squelching, she could feel the cold water running down her warm back, and she could feel her hair sticking to her neck. She looked up from the sidewalk, and saw Matt approaching her, his eyes wide with concern "Oh great" she sighed.

"B-Bonnie, what the heck happened?" he asked reaching out as if to help her, she shook it off.

"Lets just say Shamu wanted to go back to the ocean" she hissed storming past him.

Eventually Damon dragged his sorry ass from the water, and just laid himself out on the grass. He hoped he'd freeze to death. He didn't deserve to live Bonnie was rite, he had screwed up. He sighed at the thought of Bonnie and clapped a hand over his eyes. He couldn't help but go over what had happened, he couldn't help but think of how her body seemed to fit perfectly against his, or how her small dainty little hands seemed so strong when she clung to him, or how sweet her breath was when it touched his lips. He smashed a fist down on the grass beside him "You really do hate me don't you" he said staring straight up towards the stars.


	2. Chapter 2

_Because of the lovely people who reviewed I figured I'd give you a little gift in the form of a second chapter :D Hope you enjoy it and please review, because reviews make me SMILE!_

* * *

><p>Bonnie was in her bedroom when she heard the knock at the door. She had just got out of the shower and washed the last of the lakes smell out of her hair, which thanks to Damon; she thought sourly, had taken almost three handfuls of her favourite Strawberry scented shampoo to get out. She pulled her cream coloured socks up just past her knee, as the second set of knocks came. "I'm coming" she called. 'It's probably Matt coming to check up on me' she thought to herself. She took the steps two at a time, as the third set of frantic knocks hit. She reached for the door knob, and yanked the door open. She sighed in irritation as she saw who it was. "What the hell do you want?" she spat through clenched teeth. Damon smirked at Bonnie's hostility.<p>

"I've come for an apology" he stated flashing a sly smile.

"You've got to be kidding" she raised her eyebrows in shock.

Damon just smirked again. Bonnie's grip on the door knob tightened, she groaned in irritation and slammed the door in his face, making towards the stairs. "Fine act like an immature child!"

"Don't worry I intend too" she made her voice sound sweet and girly, trying to imitate an 'immature child'.

Bonnie heard Damon shout from behind the door "Look I actually came to say..." his voice trailed off in a reluctant sigh, Bonnie waited at the bottom of the stairs for him to finish, her hand resting on the banister. "I came to say sorry". Bonnie snorted suppressing angry laughter. 'Where've I heard that before' she thought to herself, as she began to walk up the stairs.

"Bonnie I shouldn't of pushed you into the lake, and I really am generally sorr-"

Bonnie turned on the stairs so she was facing the door and interrupted him "What you couldn't of figured that out before you pushed me in?" she asked sarcastically. "You know what Damon just go away, I physically cannot stand anymore of you and your pathetic fake apologies it might work with Elena but it defiantly doesn't work with me!" she shouted leaning forwards; it was as if the force of her own voice was pulling her towards the direction in which she was shouting.

"I know Bonnie, and you're right" she heard him say.

"Wouldn't be the first time" she snapped back at him, turning swiftly on her heel to march up the stairs.

"Bonnie wait!" she heard him bang on the door, the thump was so loud Bonnie was sure he would split the wood, and wouldn't that be a great welcome home gift for her dad. 'Yeah welcome home dad, oh by the way the front door got smashed by an angry vampire I hope you don't mind' Bonnie balled her fists up and smacked them at the sides of her head. "God damn it Damon!" she screamed storming down the stairs. She flung the door open telepathically and stared at him, her knuckles turning white as she squeezed them together at her sides. "I swear, if there's even one dint in that door I'l-" Bonnie was interrupted.

"Yeah I know" Damon raised his hands in surrender "You'll set my ass on fire" he repeated the words Bonnie had threatened him with over and over again.

Bonnie's eyes narrowed, in annoyance. 'Stupid Vampire, repeating me' she thought. "Why don't you just say your peace and go" she suggested her tone was sharp.

Damon nodded and ran a hand through his messy black hair. "Are you gunna invite me in?" he asked, which earned him an 'are you freaking serious' look from Bonnie. "Guess not" he mumbled to himself.

"Just get on with it" Bonnie hissed, resting her hands on her hips.

Damon's eyes fell to the floor; he didn't really know where to start. There was so much he needed to say, but he knew Bonnie would just laugh in his face if he said it now, so he started out with the simple stuff. "You don't have to believe anything of what I'm about to say, but I assure you it's all genuine" he said as his eyes ran back up her body to meet with her face. He couldn't help but let an almost silent groan leave his lips at the sight of her caramel coloured legs, she was wearing blue Pyjama shorts, with a plain white tank top that stopped just below her belly button, leaving a small amount of the toned stomach bare, she was also wearing a knitted cardigan which she wrapped around herself more tightly when she noticed him staring slightly. Damon just shook it off and began to speak again "I truly am sorry for pushing you in the lake, it's just what you said kind of pissed me off" Damon took a breath, he watched Bonnies mouth open as if she was about to say something but he quickly cut in "Im not saying it wasn't the truth, because God knows it is" he shook his head almost in disbelief "It's just no one has ever been brave enough or dumb enough to say it, I mean they've tried but there usually dead by the end of their first sentence" he laughed once awkwardly, but Bonnie just gave him a cold glare, letting him know she want even slightly amused. So Damon carried on "It's like everything that's good and pure I can't stand to see, and so I have to destroy it, because I can't have it!" he slammed his hand against his chest gesturing at his self when he said I. "I couldn't stand to see Stefan happy, so I came along and began clawing my way in poisoning their relationship, because if I can't have her no one can" he took a swift glance at Bonnie who was watching him with the same expression. "I don't want to be like that Bonnie!" he shook his head "I know I shouldn't do the things I do, but I can't stop myself!" his hands balled up into fists at his sides "It's like there's this thing, this voice, inside of me that tells me I'm a failure it tells me I failed as a brother, as a son even as a soldier. And it won't shut up. It makes me so mad, and I wont to blame myself, some days I wish I could stab a steak straight through my black heart but I'm such a coward I just can't!" he could hear his voice getting louder with each word but it was too late he'd let his wall come down and the years of hate, anger and loneliness were all gushing out and smothering this poor teenage girl in front of him. But she didn't look smothered she looked concerned, 'she's probably just worried I'll break something' Damon thought. He took a deep breath, and tried to calm himself. "I say things to you, because I want someone to hate themselves more than I do" he whispered "I want someone to suffer, the way I did, when Katherine took my life from me, and then just left me" he murmured "I want someone else to feel the way I did, through all those years my brother took trying to get away from me, I want someone else to be alone. If there was such thing as God I'd ask for redemption." He looked up from the spot on the floor that his gaze had almost burnt a hole in, and into the calm green eyes of Bonnie Bennett.

Bonnie just stood and watched as the usual cocky, flirtatious and dangerous Damon Salvatore broke down in front of her. She watched as his hands balled up into fists and his eyes darkened. She watched as his jaw clenched and un-clenched. She watched his eyes flicker nervously from hers to the floor. And in all honesty she didn't know what to do. Her throat ached with a lump that had risen when he spoke of being a failure. She didn't won't to cry though, she couldn't, she had to stay annoyed with him, she had to keep fighting the urge to reach out and hug him, she had to stop her hand from brushing away the bits of raven black hair that fell over his face when he hung his head, trying to hide his eyes from her. But when he had eventually looked back at her, she just stared at him. She found that her gaze locked with one that was usually icy and cold, but was now full of a sadness that he had hidden for so long that it had turned to a vicious hate for all those who had even a morsel of happiness. "Damon" she whispered her throat dry from the ache of tears that she would not shed. "You're not a failure" her voice was almost silent but Damon heard her perfectly.

"I am, all those times I let Stefan down, all those time's I left him to my father's beatings, or when I left the army for my own selfish desires" he shook his head as if to shake away the thoughts.

"You couldn't stop a grown man when you were just a boy Damon, you can't blame yourself for your fathers actions" she took a deep breath "And as for your desires, you were only human, Katherine compelled you to want her you couldn't fight that" Bonnie watched as he turned away from her. She stepped out away from the safety of her home, her hands reaching to touch his elbow. When her finger connected with the leather of his jacket, she felt him tense.

Damon felt the softness of Bonnies touch even through the layers of his shirt and jacket. He shook off her hand gently he didn't want to hurt her, she was a Witch but she was still human. "D-Damon" he heard her stutter. He didn't look at her. "I forgive you" her voice was barley a breath. He turned his head slightly so he could see her face. Her eyes were wet and a single tear had fallen down the side of her face. Why was she crying? "See I've done it again" he sighed turning to face her. Bonnie shook her head. "Then why are you crying?" he was confused, if he hadn't upset her why was she crying? "Then why..." he trailed of motioning to the tear running down her cheek. Bonnie just shook her head again. Then silence took over them. It wasn't an awkward silence; it was peaceful, like there were no other words needed to be said.

It wasn't until a bitter cold wind whipped round Bonnie's legs that she realised how long they'd been stood there. She cleared her throat and fluttered her eyelashes as if she was in a daze. "So, it's late... I mean I'd better be getting inside, wouldn't want to catch a cold rite?" She laughed a little awkwardly as she made her way back inside.

"Yeah" Damon nodded, watching her walk away from him. "Um, Bonnie?" he said.

"Hm?" she asked.

"Do you mind if we didn't mention this to the others" he shrugged his shoulders.

"Wouldn't want to ruin your bad ass reputation now, would we?" Bonnie smirked.

Damon laughed, and began walking down the path out of Bonnie's garden "Good night little Witch" he called waving his hand over his shoulder.

"Good night sadistic Vampire" Bonnie shouted back at him, watching as his shoulders shook with laughter. Bonnie closed the door, blocking the cold air that was now filling her house. She turned, and braced her back against the door. She ran her hands down her face, and breathed out a heavy sigh. "What the hell just happened" she whispered to herself, before sauntering back to her bedroom. That night Bonnie fell into a peaceful sleep, where her dreams were consumed with a certain dark haired pale eyed vampire.

That night Damon did not sleep. There were too many insane thoughts racing around his head to even comprehend sleeping. He threw back his second glass of whisky and set the glass down beside him on a table. He scratched the back of his neck and groaned "Bonnie Bennett what are you doing to me?" That would be the question that dominated his thoughts, until a particular Witch was brave enough to answer it.


	3. Chapter 3

_Special Thank you to Vie and EllaChocolate who have reviewed both chapters, much love!3_

_This is Bonnies dream, I know its short but I hope you like it anyhows. :)_

* * *

><p>Bonnie's eyes flew open to the sound of her window flying open. She sat up cautiously and pulled her covers tightly around her body. Windows didn't just fly open on their own, especially not in this town. "H-hello" she stammered, pulling the covers up to her chin, "Anyone there?" she craned her neck higher and scanned her room. Bonnie breathed out a relieved sigh, she couldn't see anyone, but her room was pitch black and she of all people knew what could hide in the darkness. 'Smash'. Bonnie screamed and went flying off the side of her bed, her covers falling on top of her. She whispered a couple of words and the lamp on the side of her bed flickered to life casting a blue glow across her room. She sat up slowly and peeked over the top of her mattress, her covers wrapped protectively around her, so you could only see her face. Still her room was empty. She raised her head a little higher to see what had smashed; it was a picture frame that had fell off the side of the wall. "Just the wind" she laughed at herself nervously. "It's just the wind" she said again trying to convince herself. After a few more moments on the floor Bonnie stood up, the open window was letting in a draft. Bonnie moved quickly across the room and slid the window closed. That's when she heard it, the recognizable creak of a floor board rite behind her. Her heart began to slam into her chest, and her palms began to sweat. She turned around slowly, taking a deep breath ready to face whatever it was behind her. But who stood there in front of her smirking un-controllably, Damon Salvatore.<p>

"Jesus Damon you almost gave me a heart attack!" she hissed resting a hand over her heart.

"You should see your face!" he laughed pointing at her.

"Well excuse me for being surprised that you're creeping around my room at who knows what time" she narrowed her eyes at him, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Priceless" he snorted, shaking his head in disbelief.

Bonnie huffed angrily at his last comment and bent down to her pick up her duvet which she had dropped when she'd heard the floor boards. "What the hell are you doing here anyway?" she asked as she began to drag her duvet back to her bed.

"Got bored" Damon just shrugged, watching her as she plonked herself down in the centre of her bed.

"Seriously, I have an important cheer recital tomorrow; Caroline will kick my ass if I mess up" Bonnie groaned pressing a pillow over her face. It wasn't until she felt the dip of her mattress, from some weight being put on it, that she removed the pillow. She rolled her eyes when she noticed Damon was now sat on the end of her bed, watching her intently. The room was awkwardly silent, and she didn't like the way Damon's eyes were roaming up and down her body. Bonnie cleared her throat, "How'd you get in anyway, I mean you haven't been invited..." she was interrupted by Damon.

"Your dream" he shrugged.

"Dream?" Bonnie asked narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah a dream, it's a serious of thoughts images and sensations" he raised his eyebrows suggestively at the last word "that appear in someone's sleep" he said.

Bonnie raised her hand's to stop him "I know what a dream is" she stated "I just don't have dreams with you in them" she motioned over to him.

"Apparently you do" his tone had a lustful hint to it.

"Well then if this is a dream, I can make you disappear" she smiled mockingly at him.

"But you don't want me to disappear" his voice was suddenly serious.

"What can you read minds now?" Bonnie laughed.

"No, but I've been spending years watching young girls like yourself Bonnie and I know when I'm un-welcomed, and your body language is certainly not un-welcoming" he said his signature smirk tugging on his lips.

It wasn't until he mentioned it that Bonnie realised just how she was sat. She was knelt with her hands in front of her supporting her weight as she leaned towards him. Bonnie blushed a little at that and began to shuffle backwards until her back was pressed up against her headboard.

"Bonnie Bennett, are you really blushing because of me?" Damon asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Am not" Bonnie insisted, sliding her knees up to her chin.

"Are too" Damon mimicked Bonnie's tone.

"I see you're still as annoying in fantasy as you are in reality" she remarked casting a sharp glance at him.

A devious smile spread across Damon's face "So I'm in your fantasies am I witch?"

Bonnie could feel the heat rising to her face again "You know that's not what I meant, quit twisting my words" she stuttered. Suddenly Damon moved, one second he was at the end of her bed, the next he was right in front of her face, there only barrier being Bonnies legs which she had pulled up to her chest.

"Don't worry little Witch your often in mine" he whispered sensually.

Bonnie swallowed involuntary, her eyes locking with Damons. They seemed to be sparkling with anticipation. "There is such a thing as personal space" Bonnie murmured, feeling Damon's chest touch her knees every so often, when he breathed.

Damon just smirked at her, "You are a Witch Bonnie, if you wanted me to move, I assume I'd be gone by now" he whispered. Bonnie felt his hands as they shifted position on the mattress, moving to be on either side of her hips, forcing his face to move closer to hers. Bonnie's eyes flickered down to Damon's lips and then back to his eyes. She could feel his breath as it washed over her face in warm waves. Her lips parted, as Damon began to lean in. This was it he was going to kiss her. Just before their lips touched Bonnie heard him whisper "It's just a dream piccola strega" and then he began to lean in and close the distance.

'BEEP BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP BEEP'

Bonnie flew up from her bed. Her eyes scanning her room. It was empty except from her, she looked across to her wall, the picture frame was still there hanging from a nail.

'BEEP BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP BEEP'

Bonnie groaned angrily and slammed her hand down on her alarm. "Stupid alarm waking me up from good dreams" she hissed, then she stopped. 'Good dream?' she shook her head. Damon Salvatore about to kiss her should not of, in Bonnie's head, been a good dream. But she couldn't help the slight bubble of excitment that grew in her stomach when she thought of how close their bodys had been, or how her lips tingled when his breath touched them. Bonnie managed to drift off into a day dream, until her phone vibrating on her bed side table snapped her out of it.

_Caroline- Make sure your focused for today, wouldn't want you getting lost in thought in the middle of our routine. _

"Yeah sure, I can be focused" Bonnie nodded in certainty. Although in the back of her mind she knew very well that today she most deffiantly was not going to be focused.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello my lovely readers! This is my late christmas present for you all! I know I said I was doing a cheerleading scene, but I was out washing my mums car the other day and this scene came to my, I hope you like it! I tried really hard, plus I had a little bit of writters block. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it! _

_Much Love Lucy xo_

* * *

><p>Bonnie's cheer recital came and went. She half expected Damon to pop up halfway through her routine and put her off, but nothing. In fact when she thought about it she hadn't seen him in a few days. Not that she cared, she'd tell herself. Most nights she'd find her eyes wandering over towards her window; it usually took her a minute or two to notice that she was staring. Damon only appeared in her dreams once more after that last night. The last dream in which Bonnie saw him, she had just stepped out of the shower to find him stood in the door way, his face was emotionless as his eyes ran up and down her half naked form. Hi stare scared Bonnie enough to wake her up. After a few days Bonnie had given up on seeing him in both fantasy and reality. Maybe she should just enjoy not having Damon following her around and popping up at the most inappropriate times.<p>

"Well today is Saturday" she sighed, moving over to look out of the window. The sky was dusted with a few soft clouds; the sun sent a warm glow down, illuminating the outside world. Bonnie looked over to her father's car parked in the drive. She smiled to herself, she was glad he was home. She let her eyes roam over the sleek black car, laughing to herself when she noticed how filthy he'd let it get. Then she had a thought. 'Well it's defiantly sunny out, and I've got nothing else to do' she thought taking another quick glance up to the sky. "What the hell!" she exclaimed, running off to get changed.

After a quick change and filling a bucket with warm soapy water, Bonnie was ready. Flinging open the door and hauling the bucket outside towards the car, Bonnie eyed up where she'd start first. "Start at the front, work to the back" her voice was strained from the heavy bucket. She dropped the bucket down at the front of the car, causing some of the water to splash up and wet her shorts. Bonnie just shook it off and started scrubbing.

Bonnie was halfway around the car when she heard a low whistle coming from behind her. 'Eugh, it's that creepy guy from across the road' she cringed mentally at the thought of him staring at her. She straightened herself up, and turned ready to verbally attack whoever the creep was.

"Who would have guessed it, first Cheerleading, and now car washes? Aren't you just the perfect little California Girl" Bonnie raised her eyebrows in surprise when she heard his voice.

"Damon?" She asked in disbelief. She lifted her arm up, using her forearm to shield the sun from her eyes.

"Hello Witch" he smirked, folding his arms over his chest and leaning up against a tree. He was silent for a moment as he watched the bubbles from the sponge, drip onto to Bonnie's thigh and run down her leg until it disappeared behind her ankle. He tore his gaze away, hoping that she hadn't noticed him staring. "I can think of better ways for you to earn summer money" his eyes glinted mischievously.

"I'm not earning money Damon" she sneered, flicking some suds off of her hands.

"Well, if you're feeling accommodating, I've got a few things you could help me out with" he suggested, raising his eyebrows mockingly.

Bonnie shook her head; suddenly washing her dad's car didn't seem like such a good idea. "I thought I'd do something nice for my dad, as a welcome home gift, I guess" she shrugged her shoulders.

"How sweet" Damon stated sarcastically. Damon cocked his head to one side and a thoughtful look came about his face. Bonnie looked over her shoulder to see what was grabbing his attention. Eventually, after finding nothing of even mild interest, Bonnie turned back around and narrowed her eyes.

"What are you staring at?" she asked.

"You missed a spot" Damon pointed towards the car, fighting a smile that was tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Well, instead of standing around doing nothing, as per usual, why don't you help me" she held the sponge out to him, her lips turning into a smug smile.

Damon shook his head "Are you serious..."

"Oh yeah I forgot you only help yourself, how stupid off me" she jeered, flashing a sharp smile at him.

"Do you have any idea how much these cost?" he asked, motioning down to his black jeans.

"Oh so, if I were to set them on fire, you'd be pretty pissed off?" she asked, making her voice sound overly concerned.

"Ha ha" Damon chanted, "So you're a comedian as well as witch" he said sarcastically, making sure to emphasise the word 'as well'.

Bonnie stuck her tongue out childishly at him.

Damon sighed in defeat, turning on his heel ready to walk away. But before he could take a step, something cold, wet and soft smacked into the back of his head. He raised his shoulders at the feeling of cold water trickling down his back. He turned back around slowly, to see Bonnie's hand snap up to her mouth covering her shocked expression. Damon scowled coldly at her.

"How old are you again?" he hissed through clenched teeth. Her hand fell away from her mouth, as she began to laugh. Damon watched as she sniggered un-controllably in front of him, she leaned over on her knees, and began to gasp for air.

Bonnie just shook her head at his question, letting her sniggers, turn into the odd giggle, until they stopped completely. "Too much of a good opportunity to miss" she snorted, suppressing another fit of laughter.

"Seriously" Damon eyed Bonnie.

"Come on Damon throw it back!" she chanted dancing about in front of him.

"I'm not playing your pathetic games Bonnie" he spat glaring at her through narrowed eyes.

"Why, afraid you might lose" she jeered, oblivious to the fact that the look Damon was giving her should have literally killed her. Damon just stared at her menacingly through narrowed eyes.

"Fine" she sighed "Can I have my sponge back then?" her voice broke on the last word, and she started to laugh at him again, she covered her mouth trying to smother the sound but it was failing, miserably. Bonnie looked up from the ground, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye. Damon's expression, however showed he did not find it amusing, in the slightest. His eyes were narrowed, and his jaw was clenched, he looked really pissed off. "Jeez, Damon it's just a wet sponge" she huffed, walking over towards him, but before she was near enough to reach the sponge, a faster colder, stronger hand, had snapped it up. "Seriously Damon, can I have my sponge back?" she asked looking up at him.

Damon look down at Bonnie, who was easily a head shorter than him. Her hand was held out with her palm facing upwards. Damon looked at her hand then back into her eyes, before shaking his head. He felt his lips curl into his signature smirk. He lifted the sponge up until it was just above Bonnies head, then squeezed. The water rained down on Bonnie, causing her to gasp in shock. Once the sponge was drained of water, he dropped it into her upturned palm.

"Now you can have your sponge back" he cooed, flashing a sarcastic smile.

Bonnie glared up at him for less than a moment before she turned sharply on her heel and stormed off in the direction of her back garden. Damon rolled his eyes and shouted after her "drama queen!" Bonnie didn't even turn round. Damon began shrugging his leather jacket off, it was starting to become un-comfortable now his back was soaking wet. He was contemplating whether or not to go after her, he decided against it, like she said earlier 'it was only a wet sponge'. Just when he was about to turn and walk away, the sight of Bonnie walking back around the corner hauling a long green pipe behind her, caught his attention. Even from the distance he was away from her he could see the devious grin plastered on her face.

He cocked his head to the side, "Bonnie... what are you doing" it wasn't a question; it was more like a statement. She was dangerously close now, and she was twirling the green pipe around in a circle, her eyes were darting suggestively from the pipe to him.

"Is, is that a hose pipe?" his voice was filled with shock.

Bonnie nodded her head up and down very slowly. She had stop walking now, and was standing a meter or so in front of him.

"Bonnie put. The. Hose. Pipe. Down" he said raising his hands then lowering them again.

"Uh, uh" she smirked, waggling her finger at him.

"Bonnie stop..." Damon began, but was then interrupted by a jet of water suddenly slamming into his face. The water seeped through Damon's shirt and saturated his skin; it descended down over his chest and soaked his jeans. "Bonnie" he gurgled, but the water didn't stop "That's it" he bellowed, lunging forward he took hold of the pipe, he felt Bonnie trying to pull it from his grasp. They tugged at the pipe, which caused water to spurt up and shower down on them both.

"Damon let go" Bonnie's voice was strained from how hard she was trying to tug away the pipe.

"No Bonnie you let go" Damon's voice was normal; with one last yank Damon pulled the pipe from Bonnies hand and threw it down on the grass.

They stood there and stared at each other for a moment. Water dripped of Bonnie's eyelashes and cascaded down until they fell off the tip of her chin. Her soft brown curls were stuck to her face.

"You ruined my jeans" Damon said, peering down at her.

"They'll dry" Bonnie whispered, averting her gaze to the ground.

"They'll shrink" he stated, taking a step forward.

"Oops" Bonnie laughed awkwardly, she looked back up at Damon once she realised he was not amused. She needed to escape his stare, she needed to escape the awful feeling his eyes caused when he glared down at her. So, she ran. She turned on her heel and began to sprint back up her garden.

Damon watched in disbelief as Bonnie began to sprint away. "Seriously" he rolled his eyes, before taking after her. It wasn't long before he'd caught up with her; he tackled her to the floor and pinned her down beneath him.

"What did you run for?" he asked, trying to keep hold of her as she squirmed beneath him.

"Why'd you chase me?" she panted, trying to wriggle her wrists out of his grip.

"I asked you first!" he protested.

"How old are you again?" Bonnie had stopped wriggling, and was now smiling up at him, as she repeated what he had said earlier.

Damon narrowed his eyes at the smiling Bonnie, but in the end he couldn't resist. Bonnie's smile truly was infectious. He smiled with her, it wasn't one of his malicious smirks, it was a genuine smile. It wasn't until Damon hung his head, to try and compose himself that he realised how they were positioned. She had one of her legs laid flat against the ground and her other was propped up with her knee pressed against his hip; his knee however was settled between her legs and his other leg was draped casually over her thigh. He knew Bonnie was a virgin and so she probably wouldn't understand the intimacy of their position, but Damon new very well how intimate it was. He pushed himself up and away from her.

Bonnie propped herself up on her elbows and stared at him.

"Are you ok?" she cocked her head to the side, and stared at him confused.

"I'm fine" he insisted.

"It's just you shot up like you'd seen a ghost" she raised her eyebrows almost as if she was questioning him.

"No, it's just I remembered I err... left the oven on" he winced at his own pathetic excuse.

"Ok" she laughed pushing herself up from the ground.

Damon turned away from her and began to walk away.

"Bye then?" Bonnie called after him.

"Bye" he waved his hand over his shoulder. Maybe it was good job he had been dowsed in cold water, because he most certainly knew he wouldn't have had that much control over his body.

Bonnie watched as Damon disappeared. Had she done something wrong, maybe she'd taken it too far with the water, but in the end he'd laughed. Bonnie pulled a few wet curls away from her face. She didn't know why he'd gotten up and left without so much of a goodbye, but she intended to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

_Rite my lovely reviewers it's what you've been waiting for! Wont give too much away but there may possibly be a little bit of lip contact between our favourite couple! Enjoy and review!:D_

_Love Lucy xo_

* * *

><p>It was dark by the time Bonnie arrived outside the Salvatore residence. The house looked empty. There was no light coming from any of the rooms. Bonnie thought about turning round and going home, but she'd come this far and she had no intention of wasting her petrol. She pulled her keys from the ignition and slid out of the car door. Walking towards the house Bonnie began to feel anxious, she didn't know why, it wasn't as if she hadn't confronted Damon about things before.<p>

Bonnie stopped and took a deep breath, 'calm Bonnie, calm'. She raised her hand up to knock on the door, but where her hand was supposed to hit wood, it hit something softer. She looked up from the floor, her eyes meeting with a set of pale blue ones.

"Ow" Damon said, his eyes falling to look at the small fist that had just hit his chest. "What a pleasant greeting" he stated coolly his eyes never leaving her hand.

"Oh sorry" Bonnie apologized, quickly hiding her hand behind her back.

Damon's eyes trailed up the arm that was connected to the hand Bonnie was now hiding, before he met her eyes. He raised his eyebrow "What'd you want judgy?" he asked, breathing a heavy sigh.

Bonnie leaned away from the smell of his breath, scrunching up her nose in disgust.

"Have you been drinking?" she asked, her tone was disapproving.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realise drinking in your own home was a crime" he sneered.

Bonnie winced at his harsh tone. "Damon are you ok?" she asked looking up at him through thick eyelashes.

"Yep" he stated, lifting a bottle of whisky to his lips.

Bonnie eyed him wearily, her throat beginning to sting as she watched him chug the sour drink as if it was just water. Damon held the bottle out to Bonnie, nodding towards it.

"Want some?" he smirked.

"No thanks" she said, her eyes never leaving his.

"Oh I forgot, you don't do fun do you Witch" he snapped, his voice taking on a menacing tone as he said her nickname.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked looking up at him.

"I thought we'd already established that I'm fine" He spat, before rolling his eyes when he noticed Bonnies eyebrows pull together in concern.

"What's wrong with me little witch? I'm fine, dandy in fact" he flashed a sharp smile.

"Then why are you being such an ass?" Bonnie narrowed her eyes.

"I didn't realise I was" he pouted.

"Look Bonnie just go away, what are you even her for, did I invite you over to my house, no, is there some sort of emergency, no, so is there any actual reason for you being here, let me think... no" he listed the reasons out on his fingers, before flashing her another malicious smirk.

Bonnie just stared at him, what was wrong with him. "God you're so annoying! Do you know what I don't know why I came here tonight, you're not worth the energy! I don't know what I expected to get from being here anyway" Bonnie huffed and turned on her heel and began to storm off back towards her car.

"Safe journey!" Damon called from behind her.

* * *

><p>Bonnie slammed the door to her car. She half tore the front door of its hinges, and virtually flew up the stairs. She was glad her dad was out tonight, because she was pretty sure she wouldn't have been able to handle him and his overly concerned questions. Once she was in the safety of her bedroom, Bonnie broke down. The tears that she had fought to keep at bay on the ride home were now flowing freely down her cheeks. She slid down her door, and let her head fall onto her knees. The lights in the house were starting to flicker as her body began to rock with sobs. "Why am I even crying, he's not worth a single tear" she told herself harshly, lifting her face from her knees and running her hands through her un-usually straight hair.<p>

'Tap, tap, tap'

Bonnie's eyes flew to the window across her room. There stood on the window ledge was a pure black crow. Bonnie groaned, and hid her face in her hands.

'Tap, tap, tap'

"Go away" Bonnie's voice was muffled by her hands.

'Tap, tap, tap' this time the tapping was louder and more frantic.

Bonnie groaned again and pushed herself up from the ground. She glared at the crow through the glass, as it ruffled its wings impatiently. She flung the glass open telepathically, the bird didn't even flinch.

"What do you want?" she hissed. The bird tapped on the invisible shield blocking him from getting in.

"You've got to be kidding me?" she spat. The bird squawked and began to peck on the shield again. Each time its beak hit the shield Bonnie grew more and more irritated, she could swear at one point her eye even twitched.

"Fine, come in!" she shrieked, her tiny hands balling up into fists.

It was amazing how fast Damon was in front of her, ice blue eyes piercing into her own. There were purple bruise like bags under his eyes, his hair was dishevelled and hung limply over his forehead. He wore a thin black t-shirt, without his leather jacket, and his usual black jeans.

"Why were you crying?" his voice was low and husky.

"I wasn't" she insisted averting her gaze to the floor.

"It was because of me wasn't it" he ignored her answer.

Bonnie just stared at the ground.

"Bonnie look at me" he whispered. Bonnie ignored him, until she felt to cool fingers tilt her chin up. She jerked her chin away from his touch. Damon let his hand fall back down to his side.

"I'm sorry Bonnie" he whispered.

"You know what Damon, coming from you that doesn't mean shit! You can only say it so many times, before it starts to mean nothing, and you" she jabbed her finger into his chest "have definitely out worn the effect of that word!" she stared up at him, her green eyes flaring with anger.

"I know, but I didn't mean to be a dick, it's just when I'm with you I'm not me..." Damon was quickly interrupted by Bonnie.

"What the hell does that even mean? Because in case you haven't noticed to be anything like you, you have to be a dick!" the lights began to flicker again, followed by the wind slowly beginning to pick up. Damon opened his mouth about to speak but Bonnie wasn't finished yet. "And why are you apologizing to me? Isn't Elena the one you usually crawl to for forgiveness? Or is she tiered of you already, because I know I am!" She took a step towards him.

The wind was now lashing at the glass in the windows, soon small droplets of rain began to fall, as the cloud outside grew darker.

"I'm tired of your fake apologies; I'm tired of you messing up and us having to suffer the consequences! Ever since you came to this town you've caused nothing but trouble! First my grams, then you try to kill me, quickly followed by your psycho ex-girlfriend!" Bonnie took another step towards him.

The rain was now thrashing against the house; low rumbles of energy filled the otherwise peaceful night air, as Bonnie un-knowingly let her anger take control the weather.

Damon watched as Bonnie attacked him with wave after wave of insult. He didn't bother to defend himself, because there was nothing she was saying that wasn't true. He had treated her badly before, but now tonight he'd pushed her too far. Maybe he'd pushed her so far that he'd never get her back. Never get the chance to explain his behaviour. He couldn't let that happen. He couldn't, and he wouldn't.

Bonnie hadn't noticed her cheeks were now stained with a new set of tears, or that her hands had screwed themselves up into a tight ball. She took one last step forward, locking her gaze with Damons and whispered the words, "I hate you Damon Salvatore". Almost as soon as the words had left her lips, Bonnie was flying backwards. Her back slammed into the wall, forcing her body to arch forwards so it was pressed up against Damons. Her lips parted in a gasp of pain, before cold hard ones were pressed against her own. She felt a strong hand take hold of one side of her face, while the other ran up her side until it was over her ribs. Bonnie's eyes were wide with shock. Her hands hung at her sides, she didn't know what to do. Eventually Damon pulled back and leant his forehead against hers.

"Please forgive me" He whispered, before the feel of his warm body and caressing hands were gone.

Bonnies hand flew up to her mouth. She traced her bottom lip slowly, her breath coming low and silent.

"Is this a dream?" she breathed, her question was answered by no one.

Outside Bonnie's house, a dark menacing looking bird stood on the highest branch of a tree, its silky looking feathers soon becoming soaked by the harsh rain. It stayed in that tree, until the lights of a certain room were turned off, and the young woman inside it was lost to the comfort of sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_Ok guys it's the moment you've all been waiting for DUN DUN DUNNNNN! Its the big reveal of the last chapter!_

_I'd just like to say thank you som much for all you're lovely comments that have kept me writting! I hope this chapter lives up to all you expectations!:D_

_When I was writting the last few paragraphs of this chapter I was listening to Christina Perri- A Thousand years, and aww it fits so well, so if you want an extra bit of emotion added I'd suggest sticking that on your ipod and reading!_

_Ok much love lucy xo_

* * *

><p>"<em>Please Bonnie?"<em>

Bonnie dumped the brown paper bags down on the island in the middle of her kitchen. She sighed reluctantly at her friend's request, and switched her phone from one shoulder to the other.

"Why do I even have to go check up on him anyways?" Bonnie asked pulling numerous items from the bags.

"_Does it really matter why? Come on Bonnie please..." _

Bonnie rolled her eyes at the voice whining down the phone at her and nudged the door to the fridge shut, she moved over to the bags and proceeded to pull a few more items out.

"_Well..."_

"Well what?" Bonnie asked slotting a box of cereal into the cupboard.

"_Will you go or not?" _Elena snapped, growing impatient.

"Wow, can I have my head back?" Bonnie asked sarcastically.

"_What?" _

"Because you just bit it off?" Bonnie stated, slamming a cupboard door shut with more force than necessary.

"_Oh I'm sorry Bon, it's just things have been weird between me and Damon recently, and I haven't heard from him in a while and I guess I'm just getting kinda worried that's all" _Elena's voice grew quite on the other end of the phone.

"You mean weirder than usual?" Bonnie scoffed as she began to pick at one of her nails, it was a disgusting habit but it was one Bonnie usually seemed to do when having conversations that she wasn't really interested in.

"_Bonnie"_ Elena warned.

"But, why me, can't Caroline go?" Bonnie asked, hoping silently that Caroline would be available, because in all honesty Bonnie didn't want to see Damon, not after what had happened between the two of them. She wanted to forget about the whole thing, she wanted to forget the butterflies that perked up in her stomach every time she thought of him.

"_Bonnie, Bonnie? Hello are you still there?" _Elena's voice dragged Bonnie from a day dream she wasn't aware she was having.

"Sorry what?" Bonnie asked almost dropping the apple she hadn't noticed she'd picked up.

"_I said, Caroline can't go because she's having hybrid boyfriend drama"_ Elena repeated, making sure to stretch out the word 'said' to make sure Bonnie was listening this time.

Bonnie groaned and ran a hand over her face.

"And remind me why can't you go again?"

"_Because things have been weird between us"_

"Weird how... Elena what did you do?" Bonnie asked growing slightly concerned.

"_Ok Bonnie, don't go crazy at me but, Damon may have kissed me"_ Elena went silent for a moment _"And I may have kissed him back"_ She added reluctantly.

Bonnie went silent. The words 'Damon kissed me' and 'I kissed him back' were buzzing around her head like bees, stinging her violently over and over. Bonnie swallowed suddenly finding her mouth to be un-comfortably dry.

"He kissed you?" She managed to mumble, causing a sudden outburst of excuses to flood from Elena. But Bonnie wasn't listening, not really, she'd manage the odd 'Uh-huh' and 'Ok' every few minutes when she assumed it was appropriate or when Elena went silent waiting for Bonnie's reaction.

"_You're not mad are you?"_ Elena asked, Bonnie could virtually hear the tapping of her foot as she waited for Bonnies answer.

"No, why would I be mad, it's not like Damons my boyfriend or anything" Bonnie answered bleakly, dropping down onto a stool pushed up against the island in the centre of the kitchen.

"_So you'll go then?"_

"Yeah, I'll go" Bonnie stated simply.

"_Thank you Bon! I'll ring you later to check up on things! You are the best friend ever" _

"Yeah. Best friend." Bonnie didn't wait for Elena to say goodbye she just slid her phone shut, cutting off the connection, and cutting out the sound of her voice.

Bonnie didn't get why she was so mad. It wasn't like guys hadn't picked Elena over her before; she should be used to rejection by now. But when she thought about it, it wasn't really rejection. It was one stupid kiss that happened when Damon was trashed; it didn't mean anything then, so why did it hurt so much now. Bonnie shook her head and slid the stool out over the marble floor. She moved out of the kitchen heading for her bedroom, but she stopped when a blur of caramel skin caught her attention. She turned her head in its direction; it was a mirror, a mirror reflecting her image. Bonnie stared for a moment taking in her appearance. And that's when she realised what she was doing. She was comparing herself to Elena. Like how Elena had brown eyes and Bonnie had green, or how Elena's hair cascaded down her back and Bonnies was barley a few inches over her shoulders.

"Who are you trying to kid" she whispered, turning on her heel and marching off to the door, snagging her car keys off the coffee table. As the old saying goes 'There's no time like the present' and Bonnie felt that it suited this situation just perfectly.

'The things I do for my friends' she thought harshly to herself as made her way up to the big wooden door. One step closer and she'd be able to reach and knock at the door. 'Don't be afraid' she thought, as her fist met with cold hard wood, when her fist hit the wood the force of it caused the door to creak open.

"Ok, that's creepy" she murmured, as she peered round the side of the door.

"Hello?" she shouted entering the house "Anybody home?" she chorused, absently standing up on her tip toes as if that would help her see. After a few moments of silence Bonnie realised she wasn't going to get an answer. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously; Vampires didn't forget to close doors after themselves, especially Damon who had numerous enemies that could just waltz on in and decide to kill him. Bonnie licked her lips, and began to quietly tip toe down the corridor. The whole situation would of been humorous if it hadn't of been so possible, I mean what normal 18 year old girl slinked down corridors like some bond girl reject? If a hybrid had got in and attacked Damon there was no doubt Elena would have blamed Bonnie for not getting there soon enough, plus that would be one less person to help destroy Klaus.

When Bonnie reached the end of the corridor, what she saw forced her to let out a small gasp. Bookshelves were laying face down on the floor; with their contents spilled out around them. Some books were torn in half with their pages strewn about the place. At the furthest side of the room a table had a large crack down the centre and looked as if it was about fall apart, she walked down the couple of the steps noticing a chair had been up-tipped and a leg had been snapped off. The sight of the chair made Bonnies heart began to thump frantically.

'"No" she whispered, her stomach clenching making her feel sick. Suddenly Bonnie's ears caught the sound of a muffled groan, then a louder one.

"Damon" she called turning to face the sofa, watching as a pale bloodied hand appeared grabbing hold of the sofa, followed by another and then a badly beaten Damon emerged, wincing as he did. Bonnie immediately began to swiftly move towards him, reaching him just as he began to stagger backward gripping hold of the sofa even tighter.

"What happened to you?" she asked, wrapping an arm around his waist supporting some of his weight as she slowly began to move him around the sofa. Damon just smirked wresting his hand on top of Bonnie's shoulders.

"You should have seen the other guy" he laughed before wincing when Bonnie let him drop down onto the sofa.

"This is no time to make jokes Damon, look at you!" she stated, sitting down beside him taking hold of his face gently, assessing his wounds as she did.

Damon hissed slightly when she touched a particularly sensitive part of his face. "Who knew you cared Bon Bon" he drawled, smirking when Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him for using her nick name. Damon huffed, blowing a piece of hair out his eyes. "Well me and little bro had a misunderstanding of sorts" he said watching her carefully.

"You mean he found out about you kissing Elena" she stated her voice a little sharper than necessary, she let her hand drop back into her lap which her eyes followed. She waited for Damon to say something but he stayed silent, Bonnie looked up from her lap reluctantly, her eyes meeting with his. "Elena told me" she shrugged, trying to act casual.

"She did?"

Bonnie nodded, bighting her lip.

"And I'm guessing now you hate me even more?" he sighed leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

"I don't hate you Damon" she whispered, leaning against the back of the sofa lifting her knees up to her chin. "I'm sort of used to guys picking Elena over me now" she said resting her chin on top of her knees.

Damon's eye's snapped open he whipped his head round to stare at her, trying to ignore the strange popping sound his neck made. His eyes met with Bonnies, she was looking at him through half lidded eyes, a soft understanding smile curling up the side of her mouth. "Bonnie, it's not like that" his voice was barley a whisper, as he fought the urge to reach out and comfort her. Damon shifted position on the sofa, his body fighting him all the way. Now the two of them faced each other.

Bonnie took a deep breath, and changed the subject. "Want me to help you heal those?" she asked motioning to the marks on his neck. She made to slide off the side of the sofa, but soon found herself being pulled back down again. "Damon" Bonnie protested looking down at the hand that was gripping her wrist. Damon didn't move his hand. Bonnie sighed and slowly lifted her gaze to his.

"Please" she murmured. She didn't want to play this game, she didn't want to get stuck in this already messed up love triangle between Stefan Damon and Elena. She didn't belong there, and she knew if she stayed any longer she wouldn't be able to stop herself from getting involved. She looked Damon pleadingly in the eyes.

"Trust me Bonnie, it's not like that" he said softly, lifting his hand up to her cheek. He could see the fresh tears beginning to form in her eyes; he hadn't felt the need to be delicate with Bonnie Bennett in a long time. But now as he caressed her face and stared into her young green eyes he realised just how delicate he needed to be with this girl's emotions, he realised how easily it would be to break her. So gently he guided her face forwards so their faces were barley inches apart.

"It's really not like that" he breathed, before swiftly closing the distance between them and pressing his lips against hers. He felt her go stiff with shock at first. But slowly she began to melt, her hands wound their way around his neck.

Bonnie froze, of the all the things she had expected to happen, a soba Damon kissing her was not one of them. She felt one of his hands slide down from her face round to the small of her back. This wasn't like the first time he had kissed her, this time he was being tender with her, and so when she felt his tongue glide over her bottom lip asking for entrance, she obliged and opened her mouth ever so slightly.

Things would always be screwed up in Bonnie and Damon's lives but that didn't really matter, because when you're a Vampire in love with a Bennett witch and when you're a Bennett witch in love with a Vampire, you soon realise you wouldn't have your life any other way.


End file.
